AU: Avalon is Rising: Legends of the Fifth House
by Evie-Priestess
Summary: AU. Three children are sorted into Avalon. Can they learn to lead?
1. Prologue

Before Hogwarts

An elderly man, with a long, flowing beard left Harry on the doorsteps of Four Privet Drive. This man did not recognise the true nature of his mother's sacrifice, and sought only to acquire a perfect weapon based on a false prophecy. As well as warding his home from wizard kind, he cursed Harry's relatives to be uncaring.

However, he didn't take into account either the nature of Lily's sacrifice, or his true heritage. To save her son, she bound her life force to his, and left her body voluntary before she was hit with Avada Kedavra. Her life force took the hit and transformed into a shield for the curse and bound her to his dreams. James rather than leaving his best friend stayed with her, and after about a year they were joined in their self-appointed task by the last trinity. They became his dream guardians. For a waking companion he had a temple snake that had been enchanted by Lily into the form of a silver and emerald torque that grew with him. Part of his protection lies in the snake, and it is mentally linked to Lily so he can communicate with her.

Harry has been raised as Raven Octavius Rowain Argentclaw, the pureblood master of two ancient Slytherin lines. With the others aid he left Four Privet Drive at the age of five and was moved into the family manor by a combination of his dream guardians and house elves. He looks nothing like James Potter. A little judicious tampering on the trinity's half resulted in Raven being added to Hogwarts and the Ministry's paperwork.

He knows what it means to be a pureblood and one of the trinity of mages. He has a thorough grounding in law and politics. He can wield a range of magics all wandless, and a few forbidden including his secondary animagus form. He knows all his prophecies, and those whose content is possibly connected to him. He doesn't trust Dumbledore though his meditation and occulmancy skills allow him to shield that. He knows full well that Sirius is innocent and he has his suspicions about other things.

Letters about Hogwarts

He received only the letter as Raven Octavius, which he automatically replied to. With the aid of his guardians they finished developing his external appearance. With the dint of much magical manipulation his scar was moved from its rather prominent position to a messy scar on his hip that it blended into neatly. His hair was still black, but down to his lower back and streaked with white, green and yellow. His eyes were a very dark green with a silver edge to his pupil and he didn't need glasses. He was a tall boy with a reasonable physique for an active eleven year old.

The Dursleys were punished for losing Harry, but they were unable to trace him, and so he was presumed dead.

Diagon Alley

As a pureblood heir, he required no teacher escort. Instead he had his snake Corvax, who with Lily and James aid guided him around Diagon Alley. At their orders he had the best of everything, including weapons both magical and non-magical. When he ran into Draco in Madam Malkins the trinity bond clicked and he found one of his bond mates. He introduces himself by name and befriends Lord Midnight. His first wand is the familiar holly and phoenix feather, and Ollivander addresses him by his full title.

Platform 9 ¾ and the Train Ride

Raven easily accessed the platform and ensconced himself in an empty compartment and warded it according to his mother's instructions, his top of the range trunk shrunk in his robe pocket. The moment the train started he flicked his favoured foci, an ornate dirk with a basilisk fang core from its sheath and sliced his finger and began to chant a complex parsel spell. Sitting back and healing his finger, he waited a few moments and dropped the wards. Two minutes after he did so Draco joined him and they sat and ate Chocolate Frogs and talked about Quidditch. Neville's toad managed to get into their compartment and a bushy haired girl came searching for it. When she opened the door he felt the other side of the bond stabilise, and silencing Draco, handed her the toad.

The Sorting

The hat sang its traditional song and the sorting began. Hannah Abbot ... ... Hufflepuff!


	2. One AVALON

The sorting hat sat on the head of Ha ... Raven Octavius Rowain Argentclaw, arguing with the recalcitrant child under its brim.

_"So. The Saviour makes his appearance."_

Raven began to swear profusely in parseltongue.

_ "You forget I was constructed by all four founders, and imbued with a sample of all their magic. And Godric insisted on Salzaar including parsel, so please don't swear like that. For the Lady's sake you are worse than Salzaar. Now that talent should place you in his house, and your work ethic and bond would make you a true candidate for Hufflepuff. Your intelligence would make you the darling of Ravenclaw and your courage would put Godric to shame. Now where do you want to go?"_

"What about Avalon?"

_"Raven, where did you hear about House Avalon?"_ The hat asked the child.

"When Mama taught me with the others, they asked me lots of questions and taught me forms of magic that this school couldn't - or wouldn't. They said so you are the Lord Daylight ... the hat will be unable to sort you ... it was forced to forget ... remind it of House Avalon. Mama said she was sorry that she had gone, but papa remained. She wasn't allowed to tell him his name, but she called him the keeper of the heirs. Do you know who he is?"

_"Indeed I do young Raven and I shall make him tell you sooner rather than later. Now who is supposed to follow you to Avalon?"_ the hat asked curiously.

"My consorts, The Lord of Midnight and the Lady of Twilight. Our Knights shall follow later, but they are to be chosen, not sorted. The old rules are to apply, and we will need someone to fulfil the post of the guardian of mages. You will have to name the Lady though as she has been forcibly removed from the wizarding world and is under the impression she is a muggleborn."

_"Very well young heir, your house is Avalon, and the others will follow ... AVALON"_ As the hat spoke, it rose off Raven's head and a sword emerged from it. The sword spun and a bright light flashed. When the light dissipated there was a fifth table, and a fifth banner, but no extra hourglass. Instead of being dressed in standard school uniform, Raven now wore combat robes decorated with swirling white yellow and green, and the sword no longer hung in the air, instead it hung from the boy's side. Raven moved to sit at the empty table.

The sorting continued until it reached Hermione Granger, then to Raven and half the hall's amusement, the hat shouted out another name "Lady Amaryllis Slytherin..." the Slytherins looked shocked, and then delight slipped onto their faces "... she belongs to AVALON."

Her robes underwent the same transformation, with blood and silver substituted for the white, green and yellow, as Raven's and she joined him at the new table. The next student to cause a problem was Draconis Lucifer Malfoy. Touching Amaryllis' hand, Raven reached into the hat's conversation with the child who wanted Slytherin. Finally the hat screamed "AVALON" after muttering to Draconis "the house of rulers".

_"Amaryllis, Raven, I know you are both listening. You have to protect Draconis. The false heir is rising once more, and his father will be intimately involved in the process. Lucius will first be angry with his child for not entering Slytherin. Then he will realise what his sorting means, and try to manipulate his son. You must not allow this to happen. He may be dark but he must not become evil. I fear you will have to force emancipation on Draconis to keep him safe."_ Draconis robes underwent the transformation, with black, blue and red in Raven's colours places and the twin of the sword at Raven's waist appeared at his side. He walked, head bowed to Avalon's table, and sat beside Amaryllis. She turned to him and hugged him gently.

"Welcome to Avalon my Lord Midnight." The three sat on their own at the long table and watched the rest of the sorting, betting on who would belong in each house. Most were rather predictable, though they got a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wrong.

When the other students were led off to their houses by their house prefects, the trio remained at their table, though Draconis eyes followed the Slytherins longingly as they vanished towards the dungeons, until the deputy headmistress retrieved them and led them up to the headmaster office, where she left them and went to her house. She left them under Fawkes watchful gaze.

The phoenix sang a haunting melody that they understood at a subconscious level, the tale of the last birthing of Avalon house. The trio listened to Fawkes' ballad until the four heads of house and the other pastoral staff entered the office with the headmaster.

Draconis and Raven sat on either side of Amaryllis as if they were guarding her. The headmaster placed the sorting hat on his head, and Amaryllis, tapping into the training Raven had received, leaned into the conversation, bringing the two boys with her.

_"What is Avalon? Why is the house never mentioned?"_

_ "Avalon, as I told Draconis is the house of rulers; or at least those directly sorted into it. Others may be invited in, knighted so to speak and they will fulfil the role of inner circle when the trio take power, or the commanders of their army if they are forced to fight, as this trinity will be. Only three are ever sorted into the house at once. Over the seven years they draw in the knights who are withdrawn from all inter house competitions and trained in a range of other skills. As to why it is never mentioned, the last trinity ordered it thus. Instead Avalon became the creation of muggle myth. One can access the house from anywhere through the fabled mists, if the guardians permit."_

_"Does it have any special requirements?"_

_ "The keeper of heirs must validate the trinity to the castle, by naming them and their gifts to it formally. Only he and the guardian of mages have access to the dormitories, common room, or are allowed to manipulate the mists and specialist wards on the house. The house is bound by the old rules, for example if they are challenged to a duel someone from house Avalon must fight, but only if the challenger is less than three years older than they are. The challenge is formal and takes place in front of the Prefects and staff. Punishments will involve physical training, but the cause must be justified to the guardian and the keeper. The house is bound to the old rules, and these will only be revealed when they are broken. Rulers are bound by different rules and they must learn this."_

_"Who are the keeper of heirs and the guardian of mages?"_

_ "The keeper of heirs is an old title, tied to the post of Slytherin head of house, but only if s/he is a potions or alchemy master/mistress. The guardian of mages is only known to the keeper of heirs."_ The headmaster removed the hat, and turned to his potions master and the head of Slytherin.

"The keeper of heirs is required, Lord Snape." The potions master stood up straight and with a wave of his hand his robes transformed into green and silver silken robe.

"The keeper of heirs is present milord headmaster." He removed three vials, three pieces of parchments, three small silver knifes and three small brushes from his robes. Turning to the trio, he handed a vial, brush, knife and piece of parchment to each.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave sirs, madam. This ceremony is private, and only the heads of line may be informed." Recognising the castle's power in his voice they left the room.

"Using the knife nick the soft flesh between your thumb and forefinger, and allow the blood to drip into the vial. When the liquid inside turns green, take the brush and paint a band around your right ring finger. Pour the rest on to the parchment." In an absolutely silent room the three did as instructed, and watched the green ink crawl across the parchment, and the silver rise from their flesh to form a band in the form of a snake, eating its own tail. The keeper of heirs took up Raven's parchment and touched a green crystal that had appeared on the headmaster's desk.

"Lady, May I present the Mage Lord Daylight, who will have the forms of a light phoenix, a black panther and a serpent, master of earth and air, who is speaker with all. He is master of the lines Argentclaw and Corvax, blood heir of the line Snape, and legal heir of the line Potter." The green crystal flashed silver, and Raven's ring flashed green, and Raven could feel the castle caress him. The keeper took up Amaryllis' parchment next.

"Lady, May I present the Mage Lady Twilight, who will have the forms of elf, vampire and serpent, mistress of shadow, who is speaker with all. She is mistress of the lines Slytherin and Black." The green crystal flashed invisible, and Amaryllis' ring flashed green, and Amaryllis could feel the castle caress her. The keeper took up Draconis' parchment last.

"Lady, May I present the Mage Lord Midnight, who will have the forms of shadow phoenix, silver panther and serpent, master of fire and water, who is speaker with all. He is master of the line Daemonicus, blood heir of the line Malfonicus, and legal heir of the line Riddle." The green crystal flashed gold, and Draconis' ring flashed green, and Draconis could feel the castle caress him.

The green crystal vanished from the desk, and with a wave of his hand the potions master's robes returned to his normal black.

"By now you can feel the bond between you, can you not?" Raven nodded immediately, followed by a hesitant nod from Amaryllis and Draconis.

"Do you wish to seal it, bind it to your soul, now you know what you are?" The nods were received once more. Taking a pure silver blade from his pocket he ordered them to sit facing each other, and slit the palms of their hands. Following his orders they held each others' hands and from the depths of their souls summoned the parsel chant and they literally fell into the maelstrom that was each others' minds. They shared memories; some brutal, some wonderful, and knowledge, each of which they donated a specific area - from Raven, the forbidden skills, and the history of the trinity; Draconis, weapons skills and elemental manipulation; and from Amaryllis politics and the ability to hide in the muggle world without suspicion. When the light show was finished the Potions Master summoned the staff back.

"The guardian of mages is Lady Arabelle." Dumbledore scrawled a note on a piece of parchment and gave it to Fawkes who promptly vanished in a puff of flames. Meanwhile, Raven moved to the potions master's side.

"Mama says she's sorry she's gone, but she always loved you." Raven said so quietly the potions master was the only one who heard. "Mama's sorry, that she didn't tell you, Mama's sorry you didn't know. She wanted to visit but you wouldn't let her." Raven returned to his seat by Amaryllis. Less than a second later, Fawkes returned to the office with a slender young Lady dressed in black leather hanging on to his tail feathers. She let go, and Fawkes assumed his position on his perch. A red crystal appeared this time and the Lady bowed to it.

"Lady Arabelle seeks thy permission to assume the position of guardian of the mages." The crystal flashed, levitated and split in two, one half going to the keeper and one to the guardian. The crystals flashed again and disappeared.

"I will do. Will you follow me Amaryllis, Draconis, Octavius and Severus? Albus, don't bother following us, either on foot or by scrying - the castle defends her trio viciously, if someone attacks them deliberately or searches for their refuge without permission." The Lady in leather moved as to exit the office, but a new door appeared in the air. Sighing Arabelle opened and stepped through into a blank corridor. The other four passed through it and the door vanished.


	3. Two Welcome to your new home

_"Who seeks entry to Avalon?"_ A voice slightly deeper than the sorting hat's rang out.

"Those with the right to. The Lord Daylight, Lord Midnight, Lady Twilight, the keeper of heirs and the guardian of mages" Amaryllis spoke with quiet assurance.

_"On whose authority do you wish the mists lifted?"_

"On my own as true heir to one of the founders, the castle's, as she knows us as the trinity, on the authority of the Powers that Be, for they have made us who we are. I demand the mists be lifted." Amaryllis spoke, her voice twinning with increasing amounts of power.

_"You have the right to lift the mists as do the others who accompany you. I allow you to pass."_ The blankness vanished to be replaced by a richly decorated and warmly lit common room with five doors leading off it On each was a piece of fancy script, in silver. Amaryllis' suite, Draconis' suite, Octavius' suite, Training suite, Access to rest of Avalon. On the wall opposite the ornate fireplace was a map of the school with dots representing people, with a colour code down the side. Parts of the map were shaded in blue - mostly the corridors, with a note stating they could twist the mists to any of these locations without returning to the common room.

"Do you have any preference as to which house/s you accompany to lessons?" Amaryllis and Raven looked at Draconis, they could see the pleading in his eyes. Raven nodded imperceptibly and spoke the answer on all threes' minds, and the reason why.

"Slytherin and/or Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors will not take kindly to our names or our bloodlines. It would be like a red flag to a bull to have three children from the six darkest bloodlines accompanying them to lessons. There would be at least seven Gryffs in the infirmary by the fourth day. Specially if they comment on my bad habit of talking to snakes." His father smirked slightly.

"I grant thee free access to the house Slytherin, Lord Daylight, Lord Midnight, Lady Twilight, for as parselmouths thee have free access anyway." The map flashed blue once more and the whole area defined as Slytherin was now shaded in blue. "Though if I hear of the boys twisting the mists to access the girls' dormitories or vice versa, you will be punished. I'll bring you your schedules tomorrow." The two adults twisted the mists of Avalon around them and left the three on their own. Without a verbalized thought from any of them, as one they investigated the training suite. After fencing and duelling practice they split off into their separate suites to clean up and sleep.

Amaryllis was the first to awake, quickly followed by Draconis and Raven when they heard her moving- both had been conditioned to always be awake when someone approaches. Each quickly dressed in the outfits provided and twisted into the training room when they worked out it was only half past five in the morning. They took turns between the three rooms, each with a separate sending. One had a weapons instructor, the second a duelling master and the third a physical trainer. They trained with each for half an hour, and then regrouped in the duelling room for a battle with the sendings three vs. two, only for Severus and Arabelle to twist into the centre of the duel.

To the trio's delight the adults immediately took over the battle, and the sendings stepped up their skill, but when he registered they were only using light magic, Raven's father threw a couple of highly effective dark curses, and the sendings submitted.

With a wave of his wand, Raven banished the sendings and twisted them all into the common room. Then abandoning all his apparent maturity, Raven hugged his father, and whispered into his robes "You were brilliant Papa." To the surprise of both, Draconis joined the hug. "You were better than Pater, Unca" Severus mused Draconis hair, and then both boys stepped away. Meanwhile Arabelle had hugged Amaryllis and talked to her quietly. Severus handed the two boys their timetables, and Arabelle handed Amaryllis hers.

Timetable

Monday-1/2 Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor

3DADASlytherin/Ravenclaw

4/5HerbologySlytherin/Hufflepuff

OtherSlytherin

Tuesday-1/2 CharmsSlytherin/Ravenclaw

3TransfigurationSlytherin/Gryffindor

4/5DADASlytherin/Ravenclaw

OtherSlytherin

Wednesday-1/2HerbologySlytherin/Hufflepuff

3PotionsSlytherin/Gryffindor

4/5CharmsSlytherin/Ravenclaw

AstronomySlytherin

Thursday-1/2Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor

3HerbologySlytherin/Hufflepuff

4/5TransfigurationSlytherin/Gryffindor

OtherSlytherin

Friday-1/2TransfigurationSlytherin/Gryffindor

3CharmsSlytherin/Ravenclaw

4/5DADASlytherin/Ravenclaw

Care of Magical CreaturesSlytherin/Gryffindor

Weekend-OtherSlytherin

1 - 0830-0945

2 - 0945-1100

3 - 1100-1215

4 - 1415-1530

5 - 1530-1645

- As arranged with teacher

- Astronomy 23:30-01:00

Breakfast - 0600-0830

Lunch - 1215-1415

Dinner - 1730-1930

Curfew - 22:30-05:30

Except with accepted signature

Library Opening - 06:30-21:30

"Now get changed and go to breakfast. Twist down to Slytherin after you've eaten your fill. I'll explain about the other lessons and introduce you formally to Slytherin house if you wish?" Raven looked at his father for a moment, then all three nodded.

"Full titles and bloodlines, or just one of the two?" He asked.

"Actual Bloodlines only I think." Draconis spoke unexpectedly. Severus smirked, and grasped Arabelle, twisting her away forcefully. Amaryllis smirked she never had the little girly friends to learn to giggle - live with it!. Following their keeper's instructions, they washed and dressed in the full robes of Avalon House. Over night a third sword, an elegant slim blade, most suitable for Amaryllis, appeared, so she could wear the uniform correctly.

Strapping the blades across their backs, they twisted into a deserted corridor near the Great Hall. Amaryllis in the lead with Draconis and Octavius flanking her, they entered the hall. The doors opened themselves, and they walked slowly across to their table.

The entire school was absolutely silent. The only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of the trio.

Let me take you around the tables: -

Gentle Hufflepuff... The trio scare them deeply, they ooze power and confidence, but they admire the strength of the bond that already seems to have formed.

Clever Ravenclaw... They reserve judgement until they join them for lessons. If the Avalon trio can match the best of them, they'll accept them.

Brave Gryffindor... They mistrust them. The three are of dark blood, and at least one is dark raised. They have no allies within the house. Yet.

Cunning Slytherin... They accept them almost without reserve, for they owe the names, the bloods, the wealth and the talents fealty.

Upon witnessing their entrance, Slytherin rose as one and waited for the trio to be seated, before they sat once more. They honoured the boy who had been groomed to be their prince, the girl who was heir to the house and the boy who was the heir of Salzaar's favourite apprentice. The rest of the houses were appalled by what the Slytherins had just done, and a flurry of whispers sounded from the Gryffindor table.


	4. Three Preparing to Duel and Allies

Three fourth years rose from the table, and crossed to Avalon's table.

"We challenge you to a duel. Three on three..." Severus and Arabelle stood at the high table.

"Lords Argentclaw and Malfoy, and Lady Slytherin of Avalon House have been challenged to a duel by the Triplets of Gryffindor House." The headmaster buried his head in his hands. The one part of the lore he had been informed of. Arabelle glared at him.

"By the lore that binds Avalon House the duel has been accepted. Each duellist may have no more than four magical foci, and any blades must have the blunting cast on them and the signature pain curse. Holsters and scabbards are permitted but no other protective items. The duel will take place at 1730hrs in the Great Hall. The formal witnesses for this duel are myself, and Professors Snape, McGonagall and Sprout. Professor Flitwick will be referee." The Gryffindors all looked positively pained as the triplets returned to the table they had obviously hoped to make the duel for somewhere else, and therefore get them into trouble.

"Maybe we should make a few of the inscriptions in the common room public Raven..."

"Amaryllis when did you find time to find the inscriptions? I only know because Mama told me of them. Which ones did you suggest?"

"Skill of mine - I can always find time, plus I have a photographic memory. Only two- we welcome this and do not be afraid. ...

Do not be afraid of destiny, for thee shall fight beside deities.

Thy blood will boil with battle lust, embrace it and battle thy enemies.

Thy blood spilt will make the earth cry, avenge thyself on those who spill it.

We do not seek fame or leadership but it finds us anyway. Use them wisely.

We seek neither a hard life nor an easy one. We merely wish to live, as we will.

They forget who we are heir to, and who will be heir to us.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget we are neither light nor dark.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget we are not to be manipulated.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget that although our house's fate is decided, our destiny is our own.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget that our revenge is vicious and our mercy is bloody.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget we stand by the deities' side, and fight with them.

We welcome this. They will regret this.

They forget we were the first to arrive and shall be the last to leave.

We welcome this. They will regret this."

She intoned the words quietly. Draconis smirked. "Do you mind if I place copies of the second in the Slytherin common room?" The other two gave their consent.

The three finished breakfast and exited, but not before Amaryllis had drawn her sword and examined it leisurely, before trying out one of the battle curses she had picked up while watching Professor Snape duel this morning. Pointing at one of the Gryffindor table legs with the blade she whispered "Reducto" to the trio's surprise the spell was colourless, but caused the leg to collapse. The table collapsed and all the Gryffindors' food ended up on the floor. Sheathing her sword to the Hufflepuffs' general relief, she and the boys twisted directly out of the Great Hall and straight into the Slytherin Common Room.

Raven and Amaryllis occupied two of the high backed chairs by the fireplace, while Draconis tried to remember what his mother had taught him about conjuration. Concentrating, he reached out to the other parts of his soul and tried to touch their magical cores gently. When they submitted he pushed some of their magic through his wand as well as his own and forced the object in his imagination into existence. Draconis was surprised to see the plaque perfectly formed when he opened his eyes. He turned to Amaryllis and Raven to thank them, when one of the shadows spoke.

"An interesting technique you used Dray. Were you all capable of using will magic before the bond?" Severus' voice rang out.

"I think I am." Raven was the first to speak. "At first it was accidental, but absolute control was the only way to survive my relatives."

"If you mean my magic has always done what I told it, even before I knew what it was, then yes." Was Amaryllis's answer.

"Father was determined I should be the perfect weapon. All my pre-Hogwarts training was done without a wand and failure meant Crucio" Was Draconis' contribution. Severus pinched the bridge of his noise.

"I apologise for letting it get that bad Draconis. I should have stood up to him for you and Narcissa."

The four of them were seated in the high backed chairs talking when the Slytherins entered the common room. The first in, one of the seniors, upon seeing the trio and their head of house, activated the alarm charm that was programmed to all Slytherins. To the trio's astonishment students started to flood in through the doors and two men rolled out of the abruptly green fire. Within a matter of seconds they had gone from being the only ones in the common room to being surrounded, with all their exits covered and no possible escape.

Professor Snape's only reaction was to stand and cast "Finite Incantum".

"Flint. I believe the alarm was not warranted, but you were right to call for it, for non-Slytherins had appeared to breach the common room. I congratulate you on your reaction times, but they need to be improved further." He turned to the two young men who had rolled through the fire, ready to duel for their lives. "Nice entrance, but you only need to react if the alarm is hit for the second time." They nodded.

"Prefects commit roll call"

The year groups quickly formed into ranks and were counted.

"For the first time in nearly five hundred years, three non-Slytherins have been granted access to our dungeons. They request I give them a semi-formal introduction. They have access because they are parselmouths. First, Lord Draconis Lucifer Malfoy, He is mater of the line Daemonicus and blood heir of the line Malfonicus." Draconis stood and bowed.

"Second, Lord Raven Octavius Rowain Argentclaw. He is master of the lines Argentclaw and Corvax. And lastly, Lady Amaryllis Black-Slytherin, She is mistress of the lines Slytherin and Black. Otherwise known as Draco, Vius and Ryll." The Slytherins looked at them curiously. Sighing he realised what they wanted to see.

"You need to call one of the serpents that act as house guardians. Speak with your heart."

Raven closed his eyes and began to hiss.

...A friend calls you...

...Who is this friend that calls me?...

... Vius, of line Argentclaw...

...Salzaar said a child of his line would return with the children of his two apprentices...

...Thankyou for answering my call. What is your , destined to be bonded to the child named Raven, through the temple snake Corvax...

...That is my name...

...Then you are my master...

Raven felt his torque shift. Those who watched saw a ghostly snake blend into the torque they could see now around his neck.

Draconis tried to keep his eyes open as he used the hated gift from his pater's master, but it was so much easier to shut them.

...A child of Avalon seeks a favour...

...How can I be sure you do not seek this favour for the false heir?...

...I am Draco, of line Malfonicus...

...Is the true heir with you?...

...Vius and Ryll are with me, yes, but who are you?...

...Lythian, the one destined to be your familiar, master...

Draco felt the near legendary sensation of a true familiar bonding, as something seemed to slither under his skin. He opened his eyes to see a slim golden snake coiled tightly around his lower right arm; head rested exactly where the dark mark would be placed.

Ryll just began to hiss quietly from her seat, eyes wide open as two snakes who will...

...We come mistress...

...Who comes?...

...Raeth and Raith mistress, liege lady Slytherin...

...Why?...

...Because we choose to lady...

One snake coiled around each wrist, tail in mouth. They sank into her skin, a wizarding tattoo. Both were red and silver.

...Do not worry lady. Only those of our blood and bound to our blood can see our brethren or us...

"You truly are worthy of honorary membership of house Slytherin. You are now of our house as well as your own. You are children of our blood, our brethren. The protection of this house extends to you know. Be guarded by the magics that protect all of us. Be bound to protect us as we are now bound to protect thee."

The slim adult sat down in the chair he had risen from as a soft silver cloud surrounded the trio. A silver snake wrapped itself around the sword that represented Avalon House. The next hour was spent on introductions, and mentors chosen for the 'other lessons'.


	5. Four Welcome to hell Weasley

At twenty past eight, Professor Snape returned to the common room.

"Would the first years please follow me to the potions classroom." Taking but a moment to grab their bags the Slytherins and Avalonians followed the potions master to his classroom. Quietly briefing them as to the potion they would be making, then telling them to sit and wait for the late Gryffindors. The Slytherins and Avalonians sat in pairs around the edge of the classroom, forcing the Gryffs to clump in the centre.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley walked in together. Lavender Brown, Pavrati Patil and Louise Marchbank walked arm in arm I always this was a rather impressive manoeuvre, especially if all three are carrying heavy school bags and giggling. Neville Longbottom and Sephria Chroner trailed the group looking lost and out of place.

Snape began the class with a register. He, denied the fun of tormenting Potter, decided on Ron as being the next best target.

"Yet another Weasley. Tell me, how does one find second hand potions ingredients?" Ron's face took on the well-noted shade 'Weasley blush' a startling colour that resembled their hair. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, as Snape finished off the register and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape spoke softly, but he forced himself into the minds of each present.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to even hope to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence engulfed the classroom as his speech finished, and Ryll began to creep forward in her seat, eager to prove herself before she remembered the role she had to play.

"Weasley!" Snape said suddenly.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Ron appeared stumped. And then he answered ...

"A nice cup of tea, sir?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor unless you wish to drink said nice cup of tea Weasley." Snape paused.

"Ryll would you be so kind as to tell Weasley exactly what he would be drinking?"

"Of course sir. The potion is a sleeping draught so strong it is known as the Draught of Living Death. To awake the consumer prematurely one requires the antidote, the Draught of Awakening which only a Blood witch or wizard can produce, else the consumer will sleep until they die, the time is allotted or their conscious works out how to escape." Snape smirked.

"You are a prime example of a dunderhead Weasley. Ryll is muggle-raised; yet she knows exactly what the potion is, whereas you are pure- raised with five older brothers who have all been taught by myself have worse than no idea. Let's try again Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a fresh bezoar?"

"I don't know sir."

"It would help if you opened a book before you arrived Weasley. Vius?"

"Fresh, the stomach of a goat, sir. It will save you from almost all but the darkest of poisons."

"Thank you Vius. What is the difference, Weasley between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Neville shot bolt upright at a question he could answer.

"I don't know." Weasley said defiantly. "I think Neville does though. Why not ask him?"

"For your information Weasley, monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment from the Gryffindor contingent. Over the noise they could Snape said "And another ten points for your cheek, Weasley."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all in pairs, carefully combining the Slytherins and Avalonians into pairs with a competent potions maker and someone capable of following orders precisely. On the other hand the Gryffindors were partnered haphazardly. He set them to mixing a simple boil-curing potion. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snakes fangs, criticising the Gryffindors and gently correcting the Slytherins and Avalonians. He congratulated the Avalonian-Slytherin partnerships on there exemplarily demonstration of peaceful inter-house working relationships and on the way they had stewed their horned slugs, awarding the Slytherins a point each.

When clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing emerged from two corners of the dungeon, the trio exchanged looks and began to hiss in concert. - Shield those who deserve our aid - For those who could see magic a thin shield capable of deflecting a potion surrounded the Slytherins, Neville and Sephria. The other Gryffindors weren't so lucky. All six had huge angry red boils and whimpered in pain.

"I presume you added the porcupine quills before you removed the cauldron from the flame." The six nodded and whimpered. "Mr Longbottom, Miss Chroner take your housemates to the infirmary. The rest of you finish your potions, bottle them and all of you can write me a fifteen inch essay on the reason why you must not add porcupine quills before you remove the flame." The Gryffindors packed up quickly as Snape vanished their botched potions, and they fled the potions classroom still whimpering from the potion's effects. As soon as they had all left, Snape placed a silencing charm on the classroom and the laughter started.


	6. Five The First Battle of the War

At five o'clock the Avalonians twisted into the great hall. They wore no robe; in fact they were dressed for the duel. All three wore identical outfits.

From top to bottom - remember no armour allowed except boots and holsters/scabbards - a loose white silk shirt with fitted bands at the throat, waist and elbow. A holster on each arm, one containing a foci dagger the other their 'primary' wand; strapped across their backs were the scabbards for their swords. In the boots were two non-magical blades, in specialist scabbards. The serpent guardians had shifted to decorate the scabbards, and the fourth foci were their rings. They wore tight fitting, but comfortable trousers of what was probably leather, and the boots were lace less knee boots of dragonshide.

Professor McGonagall and Lady Arabelle were just putting the finishing touches to the duelling platform and the shield that would protect the observers. The trio approached the table at which Professor Flitwick sat, and removed each and every weapon from their persons. The array was quite spectacular to be told, though the rings refused to be removed until the situation was explained to them. Silently he checked over each blade and foci, checking the charms bound to them and their individual signatures so an illegal charm could be followed back to its source. He nearly dropped the swords and the magical daggers when he read their inscriptions. The checks complete he spoke.

"You carry these weapons in a school boy duel?" Draco was the one who answered

"No sir we carry these in the first battle in the war we are bound to fight." He thought for a second

"Who cast the charms on the blades?" Ryll put her hand up sheepishly thinking something was wrong with them.

"These are amazing my dear. It's a shame I can't give house points to Avalon if you can produce this standard of work on your own." Ryll blushed and the trio carefully returned each blade to its sheath and took their positions on the now complete duelling platform and began a linked meditation.

The triplets entered the hall at twenty past five and quickly allowed Flitwick to charm their blades for them and joined the trio on stage. One of three carried a sword while the other two had a dirk and a dagger each. At twenty-eight minutes past five, the prefects came in to watch.

At exactly half past five the trinity emerged from the meditation with a new sense of the link. Following Flitwick's instructions they bowed to the triplets and the duel began No unforgivables, No permanent damage, No damage Madam Pomfery can't heal. For the first five or six minutes the triplets fired a mixture of fairly standard spells curses and hexes, before the bow armed with the sword tried to take on Draco. Draco well trained with the blade from birth easily defeated the boy and banished the sword from the stage. Frustrated at the loss of the sword the boy called his brothers to regroup, and then the three began to fire the increasingly vicious curses and hexes, putting the trio on the defensive until a cutting curse pierced Ryll's defences.

The world seemed to go into slow motion as the blood dripped to the floor and one of the Gryffindors began to laugh, but when the blood hit the stone floor it began to shake The colour rapidly drained from Ryll's eyes and hair, only to be replaced with white and black in exact proportions. She hissed and the boys quaked. -Never cut a blood witch. It only makes them stronger. Spill our blood and the Earth weeps, and lends me the power to make my revenge- A source-less wind whipped around her and many could swear they saw a cloak.

As she spoke quietly a blindingly powerful stunner followed by a full body bind hit the triplets who had no room to evade. Taking the magical dagger from its holster and kissing it, she hissed. - To you I giveth the blood of the first to fall to me- With the blade she sliced the boys wand hands, and allowed the blood to flow freely. The earth shuddered no more. Draco and Vius banished the rest of the boys' weapons and foci from the platform. Each pressing their own blade to the floor they hissed the request to the castle quietly. -On behalf of the heir, Lady Ryll, I ask for the platform to be removed-

The platform and shield vanished, and Poppy ran to the area were it had been and examined the triplets. She turned to the trio. "Let me check you over." Madam Pomfery quickly checked each over and declared them fit as Ryll's surge had healed her wound. Casting "mobilicorpus" she trekked back to the infirmary with the triplets in tow.

The colour returned to Ryll's eyes and hair. She leant weakly against Vius and Draco she whispered.

"It felt like two opposing people were fighting for control but they were perfectly balanced. One who wanted to stop the earth's tears, and the other wanted to taste blood, but both wanted Revenge. It was all I could do to restrain myself." Ryll began to shake and the trinity twisted back to Avalon.


End file.
